Electronic devices having a display, such as a smartphone, a wearable device, or the like, have been widely adopted. As the display of the electronic device additionally includes a touch panel, the display may be implemented as a so-called “touch screen display”. The touchscreen display may perform a function as an input device that is able to receive a user manipulation, in addition to a function as a visual display device.
FIGS. 3A and 3B illustrate a conventional mounting structure of a physical button and a touch button included in an electronic device. The electronic device may include a bracket 340, a main circuit board 350m, and a sub-circuit board 350s. 
A home button 311 may be disposed above the bracket 340. The home button 311 may be connected with the main circuit board 350m through a specific wiring pattern 321 passing through a through hole 345 formed in the bracket 340. Meanwhile, a touch button 321 (321a and 321b) may be arranged on the sub-circuit board 350s. Touch buttons 321a and 321b may be folded inward based on alternated long and short dash lines A and B, respectively, and may be inserted into specified holes 341a and 341b of the bracket 340, respectively. As a result, the touch buttons 321a and 321b may be disposed on a front surface of the bracket 340.
An interface terminal 353 (e.g., USB receptacle) may be arranged on the sub-circuit board 350s. Since the interface terminal 353 is frequently used by a user, the interface terminal 353 may be broken with a high probability. In the case that the interface terminal 353 itself or the sub-circuit board 350s, in which the interface terminal 353 is arranged, is to be replaced with new one as the interface terminal 353 is broken, the touch buttons 321a and 321b, which are extended from a top surface of the bracket 340 for coupling after passing through the bracket 340, have been necessarily separated from the bracket 340. This requires the separation of a display (not illustrated) disposed above the bracket 340. However, when the display is separated and coupled, the display may be broken, which results in a cost increase for customers or repair enterprises.